What is true love?
by DarkAngelRyuko
Summary: A month after the mana war, Hawk is to marry Jessica but he keeps thinking of his two partners - Lise and Angela. Is it possible that his love for Jessica has faded? And who will he end up with? READ and REVIEW Chapter 2 is up Some angst! woOt! lol
1. Announcement

Author's note: Hey! ^_^ This story is set a month after the mana war and has Hawk finding his way around his three beautiful girls (what a choice huh?)Hawk/Jessica/Lise/Angela angst, romance, betrayal and adventure(maybe). Find out who Hawkeye will end up with in the end and enjoy the ride...( don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
What is true love?  
  
Chapter 1: The announcement  
  
It was early Sunday morning, which meant a time to sleep in... "Not todaay, Lord Hawkeye..." Hawk half-opened his tired eyes to face his feline friend. "Nikita... What is it?" "Lord Hawkeye... Princess Jessica is waiting for yer downstairs together with yer friends and some other royalties. They ask of yer to be downstairs immidiatly." "Fine..." he said rolling out of bed "tell them I'll be down in a minute." "Suwre" "Oh, and Lord Hawkeye.... " Hawk continued looking out the window... "Yea?" "Wear something white..." Nikita bowed to his Lord and left the room, closing the door lightly.  
  
Hawk knew what this was about. Since the day he got back and released Jessica of the curse, the two of them were announced to be future weds. It's been a month since the Mana war and now the plans for their engagement were to become official. Hawk plunged into his closet searching for a clean white shirt. As he reached into the corner, his hand came across his Ninja's robe. He took it out and tried it on, checking himself out in the mirror. He swayed across the room, pretending to fight off a bunch of monsters. "Don't worry, mam... " he smirked, jumping a 360 degress in the air, dodging from left to right and then delivering the final blow. "Ha!.." Hawk's ears flinched as he heard clapping coming from behind him, followed by a mocking laughter. "Angela?" he turned around in half embarassement, half exitement. "I'm glad you still recognise me.." she taunted Behind Angela stood Jessica, looking a bit displeased at his preformance. "What were you doing, Hawk? We sent Nikita for you 15 minutes ago..." Jessica said irritated. "Well... I..." "And what are you thinking wearing THAT to the meeting? I hope it's not a sign of disrespectfulness..." Jessica seemed to raise her gentle, quiet voice a little. That strain in her voice had always made Hawk feel guilty. Hawk sighed and took off his comfortable robe and reached for an untouched snow- white shirt. Jessica, was obviously uncomfortable with Angela seeing Hawk shirtless, especially since out of the corner of her eyes she saw that neither seemed to mind. Suddenly a jealous suspicion rose up in Jessica and she thought of the two of them together on the mana quest. Did Hawk's love for herself ever quaver? Angela almost gaged with trying to hold her laughter. The way Hawk looked in a clean white buttoned shirt was priceless. He no longer looked like a ravenous theif but rather like a diplomat of some sort. He wore a blue tie that looked to be chocking around his neck. She was surprised he knew how to tie one. His hair tied in an orderly ponytail, his black shoes shining in the light of Sunday morning. Angela opened her mouth for a nasty comment but caught the sense of uncomfortableness in the room. She closed her mouth thinking she must have looked like a fish, and wondering if that's worse than looking like 'a million luc'.  
  
The three of them walked downstairs in silence, making their way to the dinning area. The room was filled with guests and royalties alike. New guests kept coming in and the maids were carrying chairs from neighbouring rooms. The guests were announced and given proper seating at the table. "Her highness, Princess Lise has arrived" informed one of the maids. Lise's eyes skimmed the buzzing room until they caught the sight of one especially attractive man. At first she didn't quite recognise him behind that white shirt, but as he turned his attention to her side of the room, his amber eyes had given away his identity. As his gaze met her curious eyes, she swiftly tore them away, hoping he hasn't realised she was staring. But she knew that if there was anyone to notice this kind of thing it would be him. ::Shy as always:: Hawk thought. ::Atleast some of us haven't changed.::  
  
Jessica left with her personal advisor to discuss some private issues. She squeezed Hawk's hand tightly for a confirmation. Hawk looked at her in a slight surprise but tightened his grip on her hand. After a while, they let go and Jessica went about her own business while Hawk joined up with Angela and Lise, who were already having a bit of a chat at the table. "So Lise? How are things going in Rolante?" Angela asked putting her face in her palm "Nothing unusual..." "Right" Angela agreed "After the Mana war was over things were really calm." "Hey..." Hawk popped up behind them, startling them both. He grinned, enjoying their reactions. "So Hawk... what's this all about?" asked Lise, still shaken a bit "Engagement. I think." Angela stated firmly. This time it was Hawk's turn to be startled. "You weren't suppose to know that yet. You know... it's to be 'announced'." he made the word sound sarcastic. "You don't really want this marriage do you?" Angela asked him in a serious voice, searching his eyes for the truth. Hawk's stomach turned over. He literally jumped from his chair "What?! Ofcourse I do! I love Jess...What are you talking about?" Angela raised a brow Lise gave Angela a puzzled look Taking his reaction to the back of her mind, Angela decided this would be the time to ask him about this morning. "Then, what were you doing this morning?" she looked at him slit-eyed. "Don't worry mam.." she immitated him and his slashing moves. Hawk looked appaled and embarassed. Lise just giggled. "Oh that.... Well it's just that.... it's been so long. So long since I've been in battle. This past month all I did was sit inside, help with the growing of the forests, collect water. All the boring stuff. And I guess I was just seeing if... you know... if I'm getting rusty." Lise and Angela exchanged glances. There seemed to be a sense of longing in his calm voice. This longing was now shared amongst the three friends in a moment of silence as each invisioned images of their adventures. "Sometimes... I wish we were still on that mana quest." Lise suggested. "Me too" Angela and Hawk replied simultaniously. Throughout that year of adventures, Hawk realised, that they've come to share a very strong bond. Such as they know what each other is thinking. "We really have to get together again one day" Lise said in a cheery voice. Her eyes turning a more deeper blue. "And talk..." added Angela "Yea... somewhere. Not here. Not like this..." he looked away. Hawk felt a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up. You are going to be a husband." Angela grinned "And a royalty" Lise added "Just like Lise and I" said Angela. "The Queen of Rolante, the Queen of Altena and Lord of Navarre... It's time for us to forget the past and face our royal duties." she tried to hide the disappointement in her voice. "Come on, we havent' really changed that much in one month have we?" Lise pouted. "Lord Hawkeye has... " Angela noticably scanned his outfit. "Doesn't he look cute in a formal suit? Such a sweet timid boy..." "Hmm.. I guess.. " Lise replied gently. A slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Hawk felt like he was a little groomed boy and Angela was his proud mother. ::You won't belive how much I loathe this suit:: He wasn't planning on being a sitting duck, so throwing his worries away he tried becoming the sneaky theif they all knew and loved. His eyes changed from a plain yellow to a glowing amber "Unfortunately the same can't be said for you my ladies. You two are just as beautiful as ever." He winked. Lise felt a cold shiver from that unexpected comment. And again she felt him examining her body and yet there was nothing she could do. ::Damn:: "Well atleast you still remember how to flirt." Angela stood up, whirling out of the chair. Purporsly letting Hawk check her out. He knew she loved attention.  
  
Hawk's thoughts began to wander and he was surfacely glad to see a beaming Jessica enter the room. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. The guests stopped chatting, and turned to face the princess. The Princess slowly curtsised and walked through the room towards the microphone stand on the stage. Guests bowed from her left to her right as she gently glided past them.  
  
"Welcome. My guests" she spoke in her sweet gentle voice. "I have called you all today for a special announcement. As you know my mother, Queen Isabella has passed away during the mana war and father was killed by Jagan. My brother Eagle has also left this world. Now the Navarre kingdom is in need of a new ruler to rise to the throne. As the Queen's daughter I am allocated to take her place on the throne and find a Navarrean man to take the throne as King." Jessica refrained from showing the pain and anger she felt from the death of her family as good performance in front of guests was crucial to a princess. Indeed, Jessica was one princess who truly respected their royal responsibilities. "Now you must all know of a soldier from Navarre who fought bravely for the survival of our kingdom, for my safety and ofcourse for the peace of the world when it was invaded by the dark prince seeking the power of mana." Angela nudged Hawk on the side "This man shall take the throne of my father and be a legimate king of Navarre. Lord Hawkeye." She smiled a serious smile at Hawk. Everyone looked at the man who was leaning casually against the chair and bowed before their future ruler. "The preporations have already started and the wedding will take place on the 20th of April, three weeks from today...."  
  
Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^; I hope it isn't too messy and confusing. There will be more exiting chapters with angst, romance, betrayal ... you name it.... ^_^ But none will come if I keep getting 0 reviews on my fanfics. Please review after you read even a short comment will do. Thanks a lot for reading and enjoy the next chapter...^_~ 


	2. Close Call

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews on my first chapter! Happy to see 'em! I will try to do something about paragraphs. They are different in microsoft word and in ff.net .... Anyway. After the announcement evening at Navarre Fortress, everybody goes home, Angela leaves with her mages, but the princess of Rolante has no one to go with. I just thought I'd make that clear but I don't actually want to begin the story with this ^^;  
  
Chapter 2: Close call  
  
Lise's dress flowed in the wind as she skipped cheerfully, stopping to collect the various spring flowers. Hawk watched her from his position on the tree. This way he could see better when the wind flipped her dress, although she frantically tried to hold it. She turned back occasionaly, seeing if the man is watching her. She was so cute. Playing with flowers. He was glad he agreed to take her home. Afterall, he hasn't been out of Navarre for a good while. Even though most of the monsters on the path to heavens were much weaker than the StarLancer, some of the monsters from the summit have made their way here and she might have needed protection just in case. Besides, neither of them were wearing any armour and Lise had not brought her weapon - the Star Gazer.  
  
"Come on, let's get going" Lise called and Hawk jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. Lise was holding a gigantic bouquet of sweet smelling flowers that almost made Hawk dizzy. The two walked in silence, breezing in the fresh air and watching the rivers sparkle beneath them. As they passed through a hole in a rock they were back on the path to heavens. Straight away, the travelers were ambushed by two level eight needle birds. The flying creatures poked them with their sharp bills, taking out a bit of damage out of the unarmed heros. Hawk drew out his daggers and stood above Lise, blocking her from any damage. The birds fell after two hits, feathers still flying in the air. Hawk turned back to Lise, glancing her over to see if she was alright. She looked sideways, afraid to meet his eyes. She could have taken care of them. Suddenly, an armour knight shot out from the bushes Lise has just been looking at.  
  
"Watch out!....." She screamed as Hawk was hit directly from behind. Hawk only managed to gag and fell to the ground. A severe bleeding wound on his back.  
  
"Hawk!!!!" Lise cried out.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
The knight grinned and made his way slowly towards Lise. The girl backed away until she was cornered. She stumbled upon Hawk's rugsak and desperately tried to search for an angel's grail. Her fingers shaking from fear and her eyes wide open watching her approaching enemie. Lise finally found the magical drink just as the blade struck the hard rock a few centimetre's away from Lise's head. The shock made her drop the grail, making the healing liquid spill onto the ground below. The situation seemed hopeless. Maybe all she had to do was close her eyes and accept death. Lise held her arms in front of herself as the monster made two more hits with his sword.  
  
Lise flew sideways, landing besides Hawk's motionless body. He was still breathing but he didn't have much time. And if he died, even angel's grail wouldn't help as it revives only the unconcious. Lise watched as colour was fading from his face. No. If she didn't defeat this monster, then he would die. A desperate flame lit up inside of Lise. She took the daggers from Hawk's hands and jumped into the air, launching at the unsuspecting knight. ::He won't make me lose you!:: She stabbed the knight ruthlessly, blinded with anger. The monster had no time to respond. Blow after angry blow. He was in pieces. Dropping the daggers, Lise fell to the ground with a thud. She crawled her way to Hawk's rugsak and grabbed another angel's grail. "Hawkeye" she murmured as she poured the liquid into his mouth while gently stroking his face. Hawk slowly opened his eyes to see an incredibly relieved Lise. She smiled widely, tears welling up in her eyes, then quickly blinked them away. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"What happened? All I remember is sudden pain, then I blacked out."  
  
"An armoured knight attacked you from behind.. I tried to warn you but.... I'm sorry... " she resumed packing up Hawk's rugsak. "He wasn't from here. He was from the summit you see..."  
  
"Ah.." Hawk nodded, giving Lise a hand in collecting the scattered items. "And you took care of him? Without any weapons? Wow."  
  
Lise blushed slightly. "You didn't think I could do it did you? Maybe I wasn't the one needing protection." she tried to mock him, but it sounded rather a bit serious. She wasn't going to tell him about using his daggers.  
  
"Yea. I must be a very lucky man to have a strong warrior princess looking out for me." he said smirking  
  
Lise sighed. She usually tried to enjoy Hawk's flirting, but deep inside she was worried. And she didn't know why.  
  
"That was a close call." she said facing the rocks smudged in blood.  
  
"Don't you worry. I won't be taken off guard again. Just in case you might need protection. You may be a warrior girl, but you're still a girl." He passed her a couple of round drops. "Take them. Can't let you go on with those injuries."  
  
"Thanks..." she replied. She sat next to him, her head sideways as usual. Listening to him and wondering if he is mocking her or showing concern. Did he care as much about her as she did for him? She chewed the round drops, feeling strength return to her together with a feeling of lonliness and chilly wind and cold moving in with the upcoming night.  
  
She cried.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
She sobbed into his chest.  
  
He didn't know why.  
  
Or did he?  
  
Author's note: Hey. Erm....Short chapter. Can't think anymore so end of chappie. I really like it though, do you? Much better than chapter 1 hehe. Except it's shocking that it took me 5 hours to write while chapter 1 took me only 2. Oh well -o-. The story took another unexpected turn and I don't know what happens next. But don't worry. I will write very soon. Maybe even tommorow. Please READ and REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
